Popsicle
by WiseHeart
Summary: This story starts off hilarious, morphs into friggin' hot and then melts into sweetness. Enjoy.


**Be warned.** This story was written by _WiseDraco_ and I (_darkmorsmordreheart_) forever ago. Like, during the time in which dinosaurs walked the Earth or... at least before we got a black president. Anywho, this story was an experiment in writing in 2nd person and using words like _tootie-fruity_, _swollen ankles_, _Astroglide_ and concepts such as M-Preg, so expect to see all of that. And expect to see several other old stories we never posted because we forgot our passwords two years ago and just now figured them out. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>For the life of me I could never figure out why it was you wanted popsicles every time we got into a fight. It was like some disease you developed. We would in the middle of some argument about Merlin knows what and then all of the sudden you would yell out, "I want a popsicle!"<p>

And I would stand there confused, and that would be the end of it. The end of our argument. And I would look at you like you were mad, but our argument would come to an end.

Well, that day, I was not having it. You were no longer running away from me again for tootie-fruity-icy-goodness. I was sick of it. I watched you dig into the freezer and I growled and stormed out the kitchen, out the house, and into the backyard. I crouched down to scoop up a handful of snow and threw it - hard - into the tall fence in front of me.

And then I did it again. And again. And again. Until you opened the door and leaned against the doorway and sucked the sweet juice from the top of your frozen treat.

"Having fun throwing your fit then Harry?"

I glared at you a moment, contemplating what would happen if I pulled out my wand and doused you in snow. A smile must have crossed my features at the thought because you gave me a quizzical smirk and rolled your eyes.

"I'm done," I said. "I think."

"Hmm…" you murmured musically and raised an eyebrow. "I can see that; what with all the steam that comes out of your ears when you think that hard." You licked the juice off your fingers. "Or at all, really."

I seriously could see you covered in so much snow, Frosty would attempt to mate with you, but I took a deep breath and frowned at you. "Why do you do that?"

"Do?" You put the entire icy treat in your mouth, all the way down to the stick and I became distracted for just a moment."Do what?"

Okay, so it was longer than a moment and you had to repeat your question, but I answered angrily, "Be an arse and walk away every time we have a little spat."

"Would you rather I stay and we continue the argument?" Another swallow of your popsicle followed your question.

Before my eyes could gloss over behind my glasses, I stomped up to you, snatched the popsicle out your hand and flung it back into the fence like it's prehistoric ancestors before it. It slammed into the wood with a satisfying thud. I turned to you and found further satisfaction in your shocked expression. "Yes! I would rather we continue to fight until I find out what the hell is wrong with you instead of you just shutting me out and running to a goddamn frozen treat!"

Anger washed over your face and your lips pursed."Then what is it we were arguing about?"

I opened my mouth to tell you and closed it immediately when I realized that I did not know. "Er... The drapes?"

Your hands went up. "You don't even know what we were fighting about and you were yelling at me?" You turned to walk away and my arm shot up against the door frame. Your silver eyes narrowed and you gave me a sidelong glance. "Put your arm down, Harry."

"No," I sighed, pushing closer to you and brushing my lips against your ear."We were… arguing about fabrics for our wedding robes and I told you I did not want to wear the traditional lace because I didn't want to look like your grandmother's curtains." You pressed your face against the doorframe and closed your eyes. "Did you run away from me because I hurt your feelings?"

"No. You can't hurt my feelings," you sniffed and tried to pull away.

I wrapped my arms tight around you and you struggled a bit before giving up and turning around in my arms. I gave you the benefit of the doubt and chose to believe that the drops of water clinging to your silver lashes were melted snowflakes even though it wasn't snowing and when I kissed them away they were warm and salty. "I'm so sorry. Do I do it often?" I cringed. Apparently I did because all of our fights ended with you running to the freezer.

"No. You don't hurt me," you said and sniffed again. My heart nearly broke as I thought back to the most recent of our fights. Most of them involving us fighting about choices you had made to decorate the house.

"I do," I sighed, kissing away more melted snow. "Why don't you say anything? Why... I guess the arguments are you saying something. Damn. I don't even listen to you, do I?"

"Not as of late, no." Your arms went up around my neck and you took a deep breath. "You have been busy at work lately and I suppose I have been a bit more sensitive lately... what with... never mind."

"What? What's never mind?" I asked, reaching my hands up to cradle your cheeks that were growing cold from the weather. "Tell me."

Your eyes filled again. "I didn't mean to... I didn't even think I could. It's so rare... and it's only happened once in the Malfoy line. And that was so many years ago – I'm so sorry, Harry!" You fell against my chest and started to cry harder then I had ever seen you cry. "I'm so sorry!"

"What's happening, Draco? Are you going bald or something?" I blurted out, causing you to sob harder and clip me in the jaw with your fist at the same time. "What then?"

You said it so softly I almost didn't catch it at all. "I'm pregnant." Your head shot up and you looked at me your eyes wild with what had to be fear. "I know you don't really want kids... every time you see them you always shy away and with Ron and Hermione's children you are wonderful, but every time we leave you tell me you are glad we can't have children. I swear I didn't mean for this to happen! I'm so sorry!"

Millions of emotions rushed through me but regret of hurting you hit me in the face harder than you ever could. "I only said that... that I didn't want children because you... you always look so sad when we're around Ron and Hermione. I didn't want you to... I didn't want you to feel like you were lacking."

A burst of laughter came from you and you looked up, all red-eyed and full of tears. "I think we have to work on our communication skills."

"Yeah," I said as melted snowflakes ran down my own cheeks. I dipped down to catch your lips and reached around you to open the door. "Let's get you inside... and sit you by the fire... and prop up your feet... and I'll massage them so they won't swell."

"They are already swollen," you whined. "Carry me?"

"Of course, my love," I laughed, lifting you up bridal style and walking into the house, my heart soaring all the while as I stared into your beautiful eyes. "Hey, do you think we'll have to move up the wedding?"

"Move up the wedding?" You shifted and laid your head on my shoulder. "Why would we do that?" Your head shot up. "Do I look that big already?" You looked down and pulled up your shirt and though there wasn't much, not much at all, I could see it. I could see the small bump growing inside of you, my child. My son or daughter. Inside of you. Where I had spent nights and mornings exploring. Where I had discovered with my tongue and my body, mapping each nerve ending to bring you to that brink and back again, hour after hour after hour. And my child was inside of you and suddenly it hit me. I was going to be a father. I was going to be the one thing I always wanted to be. Never mind savior of the wizarding world, forget being one of the most powerful people of anytime at all. I was going to be a father. You looked up at me. "What? Harry? What's wrong?" Your gentle hand reached up and wiped away tears I hadn't realized were sliding down my cheeks. "What's the matter?"

"Thank you," I said, turning my head to kiss your hand. "Thank you."

I bypassed the living room where the fireplace roared invitingly and began to walk up the stairs with you still clinging to me.

You looked around slightly confused. "Where are we going?"

"Clearly, wherever the stairs lead."

You smiled coyly. "The bathroom, then?"

"Want a bubble bath?" I asked and you blushed as we reached the hall. "Or do you want to go to the office... with the big oak desk... Or the guest bedroom? You know, the one with the canopy bed that things can be so easily tied to..."

"Surprise me," you purred and shivers raced up my spine as your fingers carded through my hair. "Show me how much you still want me." Despite the sultry tone in your voice I could see the worry in your eyes. Worry for reasons I didn't know.

I kissed you softly, I wanted to kiss it all away. I lowered you to the ground only to divulge you of your pants and underwear and lift you into my arms once again. You yelped and wrapped your naked legs around my waist as I ground you into a wall. "Here... I want you now. I want you here... So much."

Your breath hitched slightly, the first promise of what was to come. I always loved that you were so vocal in everything we did. "Do you?" Your hips shifted slightly and your hands went for my shirt, undoing the first few buttons of my shirt. "Show me how much you want me."

"How? By pounding you into this wall?" I asked, delighting in the way your eyes closed with pleasure. You gave a minute nod and I took it as an invitation to devour your neck as one of my hands gripped your behind; the skin was soft and amazing. I wanted to kiss it, but that would have to wait for later. Now, you needed this finger that slowly circled your entrance. Now, you needed what was inside the jeans you were so frantically working to get off.

"Bloody hell!" you hissed and pulled harder at my pants. "Did you superglue these blasted things to yourself? What the hell do I need to get them off? Some bloody Astroglide?"

"Astrogl - What?" I snapped back, not understanding a damn word you said. I reached between us and roughly snatched your fumbling hands out of the way. Within seconds, my erection was free and pressed against yours. You would not look me in the eyes and gasped every time one of us took a breath and I smiled at the bright red your delicate skin had turned. "Is that blush for not being able to unbutton a simple pair of jeans... or something else?"

"Don't mess with me Potter. I am with child, you know. Too much stress and I'll have your son right here."

"Son?" I asked tentatively, suddenly very jittery, but I refused to show it. I gave you another long kiss before pressing my lips against your temple. "Do you... Do you know?"

A smile broke across your face. "Yes... I'm only three months along but magic is an amazing thing... We are going to have a son, Harry. And you are going to teach him how to fly a broom and how to catch a snitch. And I'll teach him Potions."

I honestly had no idea what to say, so I said the first thing to you that popped into my head. "I love you so fucking much and I'm going to fuck you so fucking hard on this wooden floor, so I suggest you use a cushioning spell and quickly."

You snapped your elegant fingers and smiled wickedly, "Fuck me then."

We were on the floor as soon as you snapped. I was pushing against your entrance; your pretty little gasps told me that. I wanted to be tender with you, remember that. Remember that.

But you purred and I lost a bit of my mind. Your mouth still tasted like that tootie-fruity-fucking-popsicle and I pushed into you. You gripped me and I paused a moment, scared that I had hurt you, but you whimpered in that way... You know the way, and I lost the rest of my mind. Words left your mouth that I could not recognize. Words left my mouth that I could not recognize. I think that perhaps, at some point in time, I may have told you that, "Yes. I do want more oatmeal," but one can never know when drowning deeper and deeper into the amazing heat you keep in your hidden spot.

Hands traced down my back and pushed hard into me when I pushed harder into you. And then, I felt like I had reached the end of you and you moaned so hard I felt it.

"Oh Merlin, Harry…" You bit your lip. "I love you…" Your hands went up and pressed against the floor, trying gain closer contact to me and my mind slipped further away.

I once told you that sometimes, when I make love to you, my body seems to go on autopilot and I cannot control the things I do to you. I meant it as a joke when I said it, but you did not find it funny, seeing as you did not know what autopilot meant and once I explained it, even I no longer found it funny. Now, however, when that stupid joke became reality and I cannot control the rhythm or speed of the movements of my hips, but I can still reap the benefits of listening to your moans, I laugh as if it's the funniest thing I've ever heard. I laugh and laugh until tears stream down my cheeks and you come until tears come down yours and I don't stop; I can't turn the autopilot off.

And I don't stop.

You have convulsed more times than I can count and exploded more times than I can imagine doing and still I continue. After what feels like forever I've collapsed on top of you, sweat, tears and come sliding between us. You are crying and for what feels like forever I think I have hurt you and when I ask you if everything is okay, you smile through your tears and kiss me softly. "Yes... I'm perfect."

I reach my hand between our bodies and run my fingers lightly over your sticky stomach. "Me too."


End file.
